Lily's Eyes
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: remusXLily I didn't know that existed either, until i wrote this. unconventional. Cute. Drabble. READ AND REVIEW. LOVES Y'ALL!  Lyssi


a/N: Hey guys. if you review i might keep writing, but no promises! i may stop at this, because I am better at being on writers block than not. I'm tired, but here's the disclaimer: I'm not JKR nor do i own HP. read on... please

CHAPTER 1:

I arrived early, as always, no use being around parents, or worse missing the train. I settled into my cushioned seat after hoisting my very light trunk onto the rack. I soon became bored and pulled out the closest thing to a book I had. As I reread the letter Dumbledore had sent a few months ago, I was again amazed by the man's generosity. Who would hire a werewolf to teach young wizards?

I remembered the day the owl had soared through the window into my… I guess I should call it a house. After read the note tree times, to ensure I was not misunderstanding the headmaster, I sent back a resounding yes with the animal. I was thrilled, not just by the prospect of returning to Hogwarts, but by the fact that, according my calculations, James' little boy would be in his third year.

How time seemed to fly. Only yesterday, it seems, I received the news: the safe house had failed. The Ministry had been so sure that they had caught the culprit red handed. I had, since then, always struggled to see how Sirius could have been responsible. All those murders as well as the Potters' it seemed quite impossible. I heard the stories, how they had found the babe asleep, with a tear washed face, his parents lying dead in front of Harry's crib.

The unwelcome sound of my compartment door sliding open shook me from my reverie. I straitened and fruitlessly tried to dust of my ragged robes. When I looked up, three students were peering curiously at me. Two boys and a girl. One had her eyes. The boy had Lily's hazel eyes. Those eyes… the pain that washed over me was fresh, although the wound was very old.

He spoke. The boy with the piercing eyes and unruly black hair spoke "All the other compartments are full." Young James' voice seemed to echo from the past, shy and hesitating. Didn't he remember me, his old friend? Then it hit me, this boy must be the boy, the boy who lived, Harry Potter. Yes, now I see his scar…

"Sir, may we sit here?" The girl in the group had spoken. She had bush-like curly hair that seemed quite untamable. As usual, she seemed to be the most refined of the group. I still no idea who she is, not to mention that red headed bloke. I agreed, and they settled for the trip. I realized the train was now bustling with people.

The whistle blew three times and the train chugged along, coughing out smoke occasionally. As I looked out the window I saw many tearful mothers and proud fathers waving frantically. Turning to Harry, who was in deep conversation with his two comrades, I wondered how he dealt with the bitterness of losing loved ones. He was supposed to be living with his Aunt and Uncle. Though Lily had often complained about Petunia's close minded pigheadedness, people can change, right?

I soon was lulled into a troubled sleep, I dreamed of Lily and her poor son. Sometimes I wonder what woke me. Whether it was the cold, or the crushing feeling of the dementor's presence, I would never know. I blinked and as my vision cleared I leaped to my feet. I struggled to think of a happy thought. Harry was passed out, his hazel eyes closed. I imagined her face, I imagined her smiling, smiling at me.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The black, hooded figure soared away, the scary grace of it was fascinating. I tore my eyes off the dark imposing creature, and looked towards Harry. He was in a troubling condition, pale as a ghost and still he hadn't woken. But, the latter was soon remedied, his friends succeeded in arousing him. Thankfully, I had bought a chocolate bar in my trip to King's Cross Station. I whipped it out, and told Harry to eat it. Lily's eyes were shocked, and I waved my arm as if to say 'go on!" Finally he took a bite, and then another. His color slowly seemed to be returning to normal. After quick introductions, I calmed the children and went in search of more chocolate. I sighed as I exited the compartment, I had a whole train to walk, and a whole lot of time to think. Perfect


End file.
